Unbreakable
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Paramore are caught up in a twist with fall out boy's young blood chronicles. What will happen to them all? Is it a happy ending? Or will it all go down hill? Feating diamond and piplup!


**happy 2015, I am trying to think of a new story so here it is... **

diamond's P.O.V

the dark of the night was already strong, the forest was silent but deadly. You could die any moment but, with a bunch of friends by your side helps a lot.

"diamond are you sure he went this way, its way to dangerous for us"! Pip squeaked behind me. "Don't worth pip as long as I hold the torch we will be fine"! "But you got the bright one"! Then the forest fell silent as we wandered into the depths of memories.

"Diamond, we need to go back now". Pip whispered." No, not now! We got this far"! Pip sighed in disbelief. Then there was a flash of light in the trees. "What is that"! I tapped pip's shoulder. She looked towards the inner forest. We paused as the light came near us. "Pip don't move". We held our breath as light shined into our eyes. "Are you guys okay"? Pip and I froze. I sighed. "Its only Josh, wow". Josh looked puzzled. "What are you two doing here its not safe".

"If it's not safe what are you doing here then"? I raised a eyebrow. "I came out here to looking for hayley"! Pip turned around and walked away at the point. I then noticed she was gone. "Pip"! I started calling for her. But then I heard someone else's voice. "Help"! I heard. "Diamond, that sounds like -". Josh stopped talking.

"Pete"! We ran for it as fast as we could. "But what about pip Josh"?!I asked when we stopped for air. "Pip will be fine".

"I guess I have to everything one my own these days". I wandered off before Josh noticed. he started shouting out for me but, I totally ignored. Just then i froze. Breathing on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Turn around diamond". The evil voice stopped me from moving. But then i looked forwards, and there he was running he heart out.

Pete.

Then he started running the other way again. I finally turned to notice her, Ashley. "Oh hi there, I better go". I backed up, she walked closes to me. "Diamond, I won't hurt you I just need to tell you one thing". I sighed. "What"! I shouted into her face. "Stay away from Pete, don't trust him! Do you understand". I crossed my arms. "Why"? Ashley grabbed my throat. "Do as I say or else". She dropped me to the ground and ran after Pete. I stood up slowly then i saw Josh and pip in the distance.

The ran up to me. "Diamond are you okay"? Pip screamed. "What happened"? Josh asked. "Ashley, wants me to stay away from Pete, and we have to get him before she does"!

Josh sighed. "Before that happens we better find everyone else". Pip piped. After that we made our way out of the forest and ran far away from the forest and straight to the meadow. "What has happened to this world"! I screamed at the top of my lungs. Pip shrugged her shoulder. "I can't believe that this would ever happen". Pip put her head in her hands. "I saw him then he slipped away".

"And why didn't you just run for him"? Josh claimed. "She would of no doubt run after me". We all sighed. "I know one person that can help". I followed. Both of them looked at me.

*magical time skip*

"Diamond are you sure he'll know what to do"? Pip asked unsure. "Yep, he is like a rock God"! We wandered up to the door of his house (in the middle of the night) and there he opened the door.

"Hey Chester, we have got a massive problem in our hands can you help"? I asked Chester when he opened the door. "What is it"?

We told Chester everything. He was shocked to hear this. (Its Chester bennington by the way from linkin park) Then Chester can up with a plan to get Ashley to go and mind her own business.

"I hope this plan does work"! Pip whispered to me as we wandered away. "Pip, don't worry it will work"! I could tell she waS still unsure about the plan. "Do you think we should go look for hayley now"? Josh asked worried. "Well, yeah we need to do that first"!

This took a while because we had to walk our sore legs all the way back to the forest where Josh lost her, and it was dawn by now. The sky was all Orange and red. "That sunrise is amazing"! Pip said happily. "How are you so happy pip"? Pip and I froze. "Josh you can't be serious, pip just likes sunrises". I face Palmed. Pip nodded.

We finally got back to the horror forest in the look for hayley Williams. "Is it just me or do you hear music"? I noticed music playing. Both Josh and pip nodded in agreement. The song was liar by fireflight. Weird, hearing music in the middle of nowhere!

But then the music turned off. "I think someone is close"! "Diamond, who would it be"? I face Palmed again. "Josh is just like his brother". I whispered. But pip heard me and totally agreed. And speaking of body's brother there he was, with Taylor. "Are you guys okay"? Taylor yelled up to us. I ran down to this. "We have a plan to stop Ashley". I shared. Then they burst out laughing.

"Really you have a plan". Zac laughed with Taylor. "Yeah, we do Chester told us the plan". "What is it"? Taylor stopped laughing, while Zac contuined laughing his head off. "Zac stop laughing"! But he wouldn't stop. So Taylor hit in the back of the he and soon enough he stopped laughing. "I'm not telling you anymore since you laughed". And I turned away. "No, please tell me, I will do anything"! Taylor begged.

"Anything"? "Anything"! "Okay then"!

**and that is the first chapter of unbreakable, hopefully I will make three chapters longer than usual. Peace out!**


End file.
